Nightmare
by Ayano Suzune
Summary: Dreamcatcher yang diberikan Seijuurou kepada adiknya untuk menangkal mimpi buruk itu menjadi saksi atas kehidupan mereka. Tanpa menyadari bahwa Tetsuya akhirnya menemukan apa yang disebut dengan mimpi buruk sebenarnya begitu Seijuurou pergi meninggalkan Jepang. — AU; Twins!AkaKuro


_**20 Desember 20xx**_

Wanita berambut kebiruan itu terbanting dalam kasur yang ditidurinya dengan napas terengah-engah, merasakan seluruh oksigen ditarik keluar dari paru-parunya sementara ia menatap—atau lebih tepatnya melirik ke arah perawat yang mengenakan pakaian berwarna kehijauan menggendong seorang bayi penuh darah yang tak dapat berhenti menangis sejak pertama kali ia keluar dari rahim ibundanya.

Tangisan di kamar itu makin berisik dan bukannya makin mereda ketika mengingat bahwa ada dua bayi yang baru saja lahir, baru saja merasakan kulitnya yang rapuh dalam sapuan lembut angin duniawi.

Napas wanita itu makin terasa berat, dadanya kian naik turun demi mendapat oksigen, sebanyak-banyaknya yang bisa ia hirup. Dokter yang baru saja mengalami sukses besar dalam mengeluarkan dua anak kembar dari rahim wanita itu cepat-cepat menangani pasiennya sendiri. Bersama dengan perawat-perawatnya ia mulai berusaha.

Sedangkan ayah dari kedua bayi kembar itu dengan erat menggenggam tangan istrinya, menatapnya dalam-dalam tanpa mengatakan apapun. Semua juga tahu kalau pria berambut merah tersebut paniknya luar biasa melihat keadaan istrinya yang baru pertama kali melahirkan.

"Seijuurou ... Tetsuya ..." Nama-nama itu dibisikkan pelan, dapat dipastikan sang ayah mendengar tanpa harus membungkukkan tubuhnya.

"Maafkan ... _okaa-san_—" Dan saat itulah saat dimana wanita itu menutup kedua matanya, tidak dapat melihat matahari terbit untuk keesokan harinya.

* * *

**Nightmare**

Disclaimer:

Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki

Nightmare © Ayano Suzune

* * *

_**Tiga tahun**_

Mentari menerpa kamar yang sengaja dicat merah dan biru itu, warna yang melambangkan kedua anak kembar yang masih terlelap di balik selimut mereka. Yang berambut merahlah yang bangun lebih dulu, membuka kedua kelopak matanya dan yang ditangkap oleh iris yang berwarna senada dengan rambutnya itu adalah figur kembarannya yang lebih muda lima menit darinya, masih tertidur di balik selimut mereka yang mencapai dagu.

Seijuurou tersenyum kecil, melihat Tetsuya setiap hari begitu ia bangun pagi adalah hal yang membuatnya senang, entah karena apa.

Tangannya yang bebas, tidak memeluk guling yang entah milik siapa karena guling-guling mereka diberi sarung yang sama, bermotif sama dan bergambar sama kemudian menjelajah naik ke atas kepala Tetsuya, membiarkan jari-jarinya dilewati surai kebiruan yang halus itu.

Spontan membuat Tetsuya menampakkan kedua iris birunya yang serasi dengan warna rambutnya sendiri.

"Ohayou, Seijuurou-kun."

"Mimpi indah, Tetsuya?" Sebelum akhirnya sebuah ciuman kecil mendarat di pipi pucat yang lebih muda.

* * *

_**Lima tahun**_

Biasanya sepulang sekolah keduanya akan belajar bersama, bermain bersama dan melakukan kegiatan lainnya bersama. Satu permainan yang mereka temukan menyenangkan; basket.

Seijuurou dan Tetsuya akan berlari ke lapangan basket yang ada di samping rumah mereka dengan girangnya, bola basket berwarna oranye berada dalam tangan Seijuurou yang selalu mendominasi permainan.

Meskipun keduanya memulai basket dalam waktu yang sama, entah kenapa Seijuurou lebih handal dalam olahraga ini, berkebalikan dengan Tetsuya yang hanya dapat menge-_pass_ bola dengan satu tangan. Tentu saja Seijuurou yang menyarankannya, dan bocah kecil itu menurutinya.

Walau begitu, Seijuurou tetap menghargai Tetsuya, menemukan bahwa adiknya memiliki potensial tersembunyi yang tidak dimiliki siapapun. Begitu juga dengan Tetsuya, tak pernah sekalipun ia merasa iri dengan seorang kakak.

* * *

_**Tujuh tahun**_

Saat itu Seijuurou yang berpikir untuk pertama kalinya sebelum ia menyampaikan apa yang ada di pikirannya pada Tetsuya, mengatakan bahwa ia merasa janggal akan sesuatu.

Ayahnya jarang pulang, jikalau pulang pasti selalu saat tengah malam, saat dimana keduanya sudah berada di balik selimut dan memeluk guling masing-masing.

Si kembar selalu tidur dalam satu ranjang yang sama, yang berada di dalam kamar mereka sejak mereka baru lahir, hanya saja barang-barang yang ada di sana sempat diubah seiring bertambahnya umur mereka.

Tetsuya sendiri mencurahkan apa yang membuatnya ganjal selama ini ketika merasa malam itu adalah malam yang cocok bagi mereka untuk saling menceritakan apa yang mereka rasakan.

"_Otou-san_ bilang kalau _Okaa-san_ selalu mengawasi kita, meskipun beliau sudah tidak ada." Ekspresinya tidak berubah, masih datar, sama saja dengan kakak kembarnya. "Tapi akhir-akhir ini aku selalu merasa apa yang dikatakan tidak seperti itu, buktinya aku selalu mimpi buruk akhir-akhir ini."

Seijuurou mengerjap, ia tidak merasakan hal yang serupa dengan apa yang dirasakan Tetsuya. Tangannya meraih puncak kepala Tetsuya, mengacak rambutnya pelan sebelum keduanya memutuskan untuk berbaring, bersiap untuk tidur.

"Di ulang tahun kita nanti," suara Seijuurou terdengar dalam, membawa adiknya ke dalam pelukan, "aku akan memberikan sesuatu pada Tetsuya, yang pastinya akan menangkal segala mimpi buruk untuk datang ke balik bantal Tetsuya."

* * *

_**Delapan tahun**_

Ulang tahun kali ini sama saja seperti yang sebelumnya; sang ayah makin sibuk tiap harinya hingga tak dapat menemani keduanya untuk merayakan ulang tahun mereka. Sekedar potong kue, menyanyi lagu selamat ulang tahun, atau tiup lilin misalnya.

Meski begitu keduanya cukup puas dengan acara kecil yang dirayakan oleh anak-anak kelas dua yang diberikan khusus bagi mereka. Juga mereka mendapati kue yang lumayan besar beserta delapan lilin yang ditancapkan secara terpisah di kamar mereka begitu pulang sekolah.

Mungkin ayahnya bukan melupakannya, hanya saja jadwalnya yang sangat sibuk membuatnya terlihat demikian. Setidaknya ia berharap kue itu cukup untuk menggantikan dirinya. Meskipun si kembar cukup puas, tak ada yang dapat menggantikan eksistensi ayahnya dalam hati mereka, atau sekiranya mereka berpikir demikian.

Malam itu diam-diam mereka tidur dua jam lebih malam. Meniup lilin bersama-sama dalam kamar yang lampunya dimatikan dan hanya berbekal sepasang senter, mereka memotong kue dan menikmatinya bersama-sama.

Kue _vanilla_ dengan campuran _raspberry_ yang berada di atasnya tidak mampu mereka habiskan sendiri, membuat keduanya menyimpan ke dalam kotak dan berencana membawanya ke kulkas dapur keesokan harinya.

"Tetsuya," Tetsuya yang masih mengunyah itu menengok, memperhatikan Seijuurou dalam gelap yang juga masih menikmati kuenya. Seijuurou meletakkan garpu dan piringnya di lantai, tangannya menggapai-gapai dalam gelap, mencari sesuatu hingga ujung jarinya terbentur sebuah kotak yang dibungkus.

"Buat Tetsuya." Iris biru itu terlihat antusias, pemiliknya kemudian melakukan hal yang sama dengan Seijuurou, meletakkan alat makannya dan meraih kotak yang sudah terbungkus rapi oleh kertas kado itu dan diikat rapi dengan pita berwarna biru.

Sebelum mengucapkan terima kasih Tetsuya sudah membuka pitanya, merobek kertas kado itu, dan mengeluarkan apa yang ada di dalamnya.

Sebuah jaring-jaring berbentuk lingkaran besar yang berada di tengah, di kiri kanannya terdapat jaring-jaring yang serupa hanya saja berukuran lebih kecil. Makin ke bawah lingkarannya makin kecil dan dihiasi oleh bulu-bulu di beberapa tempat secara teratur. Jaring-jaring berbentuk lingkaran itu berwarna merah, sedangkan bulu-bulunya berwarna putih kecokelatan.

"Itu _dreamcatcher_," begitulah Seijuurou menambahkan sebuah kata baru dalam diri Tetsuya yang langsung memindahkan pandangan dari hadiahnya pada figur sang kakak.

Seijuurou mengambil _dreamcatcher_ itu, kemudian mengelusnya perlahan, tepatnya pada jaring-jaring yang paling besar. "_Dreamcatcher_ ini akan melindungi Tetsuya dari mimpi buruk. Mimpi buruknya akan tersangkut pada jaring-jaring ini dan tak dapat meloloskan diri, sedangkan mimpi indah akan melewati lubang-lubangnya dan turun melalui bulu-bulunya hingga mencapai Tetsuya sendiri. Dan esok paginya mimpi-mimpi buruk yang tersangkut itu akan menghilang."

Tetsuya menatap serius hadiahnya itu, kemudian senyum kecil mengembang di wajahnya. "Aku percaya warna merah itu berarti Seijuurou-kun akan melindungiku?"

Sebelum Seijuurou membalas, Tetsuya mengambil kadonya sendiri, kemudian memberikannya pada Seijuurou. "Terima kasih, aku senang sekali. Aku juga punya kado untuk Seijuurou-kun."

Seijuurou menerimanya dan mengutarakan terima kasih kecil, langsung membukanya seperti apa yang dilakukan adiknya tadi. Dan ia mengerjap pelan melihat sebuah bola basket baru di tangannya, dengan inisial huruf A.S. yang berarti Akashi Seijuurou.

"Besok kita main basket lagi?"

* * *

_**Sepuluh tahun**_

Saat usia mereka sudah dua digit jumlahnya, sang ayah hadir dalam pesta ulang tahun itu. Meniup lilin dan menyanyi bersama, kemudian memakan kue yang sudah dipotong dan diletakkan di piring, mereka semua menikmati acara tersebut. Dan dua anak kembar itu mematut diri mereka di depan cermin dengan sepatu basket baru yang dibelikan ayah mereka.

Hingga besok malamnya Seijuurou dipanggil menghadap ayahnya yang berada di ruang keluarga. Kata demi kata diuraikan, menasihati bahwa dirinya harus belajar lebih giat lagi untuk menjadi penerus yang baik.

Dan saat itulah Seijuurou mengutarakan isi hatinya dengan suara serak, satu hal yang sudah berada di pikirannya lama sebelum ayahnya memulai dan meneruskan pembicaraan tiada habis ini.

"Kenapa _Otou-san_ hanya memberitahuku? Beritahu Tetsuya juga, ini tidak adil."

* * *

_**Dua belas tahun**_

Keduanya tamat dari sekolah dasar dengan hasil yang memuaskan, meskipun poin Seijuurou lebih tinggi beberapa angka di atas Tetsuya, bukan berarti nilai Tetsuya jelek juga. Seijuurou berhasil meraih juara pertama, dan Tetsuya berada di nomor tiga.

Tentu saja Seijuurou tidak memberitahukan jawaban yang diberitahu ayahnya malam itu, tidak akan dan tidak akan pernah, ia tidak ingin melukai hati Tetsuya-nya.

_"Kau yang akan menjadi penerus, bukan Tetsuya."_

Saat itu Seijuurou benar-benar marah, ia tidak tahu bagaimana harus bereaksi hingga memutuskan untuk keluar dari ruangan itu dan membanting pintunya. Saat Tetsuya kecil bertanya apa yang terjadi, Seijuurou hanya memaksakan dirinya untuk tersenyum sambil menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

Meskipun sebuah gumaman kecil terdengar dari mulut Tetsuya, bukan berarti anak itu percaya begitu saja.

Dan di hari kelulusan ini, keduanya memakai pakaian wisuda, tampak cocok di tubuh mereka yang berukuran normal bagi anak-anak seusia mereka.

Ketika yang lainnya sibuk bersalaman dan mengucapkan selamat, Tetsuya menggandeng Seijuurou tiba-tiba, membuat kakaknya menengok.

"Kita akan terus seperti ini 'kan?"

Seijuurou hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

* * *

_**Empat belas tahun**_

Jarak yang memisahkan kemampuan bermain basket mereka tumbuh secara drastis, bahkan keduanya tidak memperkirakan hal ini. Seijuurou langsung dapat menjadi anggota _first string_ sedangkan Tetsuya bahkan tak lolos untuk menjadi anggota di _string_ kedua.

Seijuurou kerap memerintah Tetsuya untuk menunjukan potensialnya bermain basket, aksi _pass_-nya yang selalu disembunyikan semenjak ia menjadi siswa di Teikou memang membuat Seijuurou kesal. Entah apa alasan Tetsuya, Seijuurou tidak tahu. Dan hal ini selalu menjadi topik argumen kecil mereka.

Hingga akhirnya Tetsuya menyerah, ia berhasil menjadi anggota _first string_, tepat sebelum Seijuurou dinobatkan menjadi kapten tim basket Teikou.

Di tahun ini juga mereka mulai tidur di kamar terpisah, dengan cat dinding kamar masing-masing yang mencerminkan warna rambut sekaligus kepribadian mereka.

* * *

_**Lima belas tahun**_

Entah apa yang membuat Tetsuya terus menerus merasa gelisah, ia tidak tahu. Rasanya Seijuurou yang sekarang sudah berbeda dengan Seijuurou yang dulu ia kenal. Selain lebih dingin, pemuda itu jarang tersenyum. Lebih memilih untuk menutup diri dan belajar di rumah dibandingkan bermain basket bersama seperti dulu.

Seringkali Tetsuya berusaha membuka percakapan di antara mereka, hanya saja rasa senggan tersebut selalu ada hingga akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk tidak membalas Seijuurou yang terkesan memojokannya.

Seringkali pula di kamarnya sebelum tidur, ketika lampu-lampu sudah dimatikan Tetsuya akan menatap nanar ke langit-langit kamarnya yang berwarna putih, kemudian ke dindingnya yang berwarna biru muda dimana salah satu hadiah yang ia dapat dari Seijuurou masih tergantung rapi di sana.

_Dreamcatcher_ itu bergoyang seiring dengan hembusan angin yang menerpa, Tetsuya menatapnya sebentar sebelum menyembunyikan kedua iris birunya dari dunia luar, menghembuskan napas berat dan mengubah posisi tidurnya ke samping.

Memang ia tak pernah mengalami mimpi buruk lagi sejak saat itu, bahkan mungkin hanya sekali dua kali dalam setahun. Tapi kenapa rasanya lebih menyakitkan, lebih menyeramkan dari mimpi buruk yang seringkali ia alami ketika mereka bahkan belum genap delapan tahun?

* * *

_**Enam belas tahun**_

Memutuskan melanjutkan pendidikan di Rakuzan, salah satu sekolah yang terkenal baik dengan tim basketnya, Seijuurou langsung menjabat sebagai ketua OSIS di tahun pertamanya.

Tetsuya tidak menggelengkan kepalanya heran melihat kakaknya yang begitu hebat. Memang ia mengakui kehebatan Seijuurou, pemuda itu memiliki sesuatu lebih yang tidak dimilikinya.

Bukankah kembar harusnya selalu sama?

Seijuurou telah memberi izin pada Tetsuya untuk mengambil alih lokernya, begitu juga Tetsuya yang memberikan lokernya pada Seijuurou. Tak ada rahasia di antara mereka, kalau ada pun mungkin hanya Tetsuya yang diam-diam membawa pergi cokelat-cokelat yang diletakkan gadis-gadis pada hari Valentine di loker kakaknya.

Dan sebuah rahasia kecil milik Seijuurou bahwa ia mengetahui apa yang dilakukan Tetsuya dan tidak melakukan apa-apa sebagai balasan, berlagak tidak tahu sementara ia mengulum senyum kecil.

Bukannya Tetsuya iri atau apa, iri sih, mungkin iya. Ia iri kalau Seijuurou akan memindahkan perhatiannya pada yang lain, dan bukan pada dirinya.

Terkadang perlakuan tanpa perkataan dilakukan Seijuurou saat mereka hanya berdua saja, misalkan menepuk kepala Tetsuya secara tiba-tiba atau mencium pipinya tanpa aba-aba.

* * *

_**Delapan belas tahun**_

Terkadang Tetsuya merasa aneh saat Seijuurou memulai aksinya tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun. Hatinya berdesir, mendesis kecil hingga hanya ia seorang yang dapat mendengarnya. Seijuurou tentunya tidak mengeluarkan reaksi apapun, mengetahui Tetsuya begitu handal dalam menyembunyikan emosinya di balik wajahnya yang begitu datar.

Saat kelulusan keduanya menjauh, bukannya ikut berpesta atau mencoret baju-baju seragam satu sama lain, mereka bahkan mengabaikan teriakan anak-anak perempuan yang selalu mengejar Seijuurou atau bahkan Tetsuya tanpa sebab dan berhenti pada lapangan basket.

Sebuah bola basket berada di sana, tanpa izin dari siapapun Seijuurou langsung mengambilnya, men-_dribble_-nya pelan.

Dan permainan mereka dimulai hingga langit senja menjemput tanpa panggilan seorang ayah yang menyuruh mereka pulang.

* * *

_**Sembilan belas tahun**_

Ketika Tetsuya menyerahkan sebuah formulir pendaftaran kuliah di kampus yang sama dengannya, karena setahu Tetsuya Seijuurou akan masuk ke kampus manapun yang ia masuki, Seijuurou menolaknya begitu saja dengan helaan napas dan gelengan kepala.

Tetsuya menatapnya nanar, tidak percaya.

"Aku harus pergi, melanjutkan studi di luar negeri." Lembaran formulir itu terjatuh begitu saja, meninggalkan pemiliknya yang membulatkan lautan biru itu tanpa arti.

"_Otou-san_ yang sudah mengatur semua ini," Tetsuya bahkan tidak merasakan apa-apa ketika tangan Seijuurou mengenai puncak kepalanya, lagi-lagi mengacaknya dan mengucapkan permintaan maaf kecil, setengah berbisik.

"Aku minta maaf."

"Seijuurou-kun akan meninggalkanku," begitu Tetsuya menyimpulkannya, menunduk dan mundur satu langkah ke belakang, menahan bahunya yang makin bergetar hebat.

"Bukan seperti i—"

"Seijuurou-kun akan meninggalkanku sendiri karena hanya Seijuurou-kun yang pantas menjadi penerus sedangkan aku—"

"Tetsuya! Dengarkan aku!"

"Aku hanya tidak ingin berpisah dengan Seijuurou-kun!" Genangan air mata itu pecah dan mulai mengalir di kedua pipinya bersamaan dengan Tetsuya yang mengangkat kembali matanya.

Saat itu pula kedua matanya terbelalak, figur Seijuurou mendekat dan ia tak sempat mundur untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Bibir mereka menyatu, dan lagi-lagi Tetsuya dipaksakan untuk harus menahan detak jantungnya yang sedikit lebih cepat dari biasanya—ralat, dua kali lebih cepat dari biasanya.

Air matanya terus mengalir sementara ia tidak membalas ciuman Seijuurou, membiarkan pemuda itu lagi-lagi mendominasi ciuman yang terjadi begitu tiba-tiba. Tetsuya tentu sudah akan jatuh, merosot begitu saja kalau saja Seijuurou tidak menahannya dengan sebelah tangannya, memeluk pinggangnya erat.

Lagi-lagi Tetsuya melakukan hal yang sama. Membiarkan Seijuurou mendominasi permainan mereka.

* * *

_**Dua puluh tahun**_

Akhirnya toh Seijuurou pergi juga, bahkan keduanya tidak menghabiskan banyak waktu dengan pembicaraan di bandara setelah kejadian tabu yang sempat terjadi. Biarkan ciuman itu hanya menjadi rahasia mereka berdua, sang ayah tidak perlu tahu.

Tetsuya menjadi guru di TK Seirin ketika ia sedang memiliki jadwal yang agak longgar, terbebas dari acara-acara pribadi dan juga kuliah. Semuanya senang pada pemuda berambut biru yang ramah itu, tidak menyangka kalau ia menyandang marga Akashi yang terdengar seperti sebuah perusahaan yang penerusnya dididik dengan begitu keras untuk mendapat karakteristik dan juga mental yang kuat.

Pernah sekali seorang ibu dari salah satu anak di TK Seirin bertanya kalau Tetsuya tidak sibuk menjadi penerus keluarga Akashi. Dan Tetsuya hanya membalasnya dengan sebuah senyum kecil yang menyimpan berjuta-juta emosi dan kenangan di dalamnya.

"Kakak kembarkulah yang merupakan penerus keluarga Akashi, dan bukan aku."

Terkadang Tetsuya merasa sakit sendiri ketika ia harus mengeluarkan kata-kata berupa 'kakak kembar' dari mulutnya. Tapi memang itu 'kan kenyataannya?

Terkadang Tetsuya mengalami mimpi buruk, lebih sering dari biasanya malah. Saat ia terbangun dan mencoba untuk menstabilkan kembali napasnya, hanya figur _dreamcatcher_ pemberian Seijuurou yang terlihat.

Ia tak dapat lagi merasakan belaian tangan seorang kakak di puncak kepalanya, mengusap kepalanya perlahan dan terkadang mengacak surai birunya, membuatnya agak berantakan. Atau mungkin menyapu kulit pipinya yang pucat, berbagi kehangatan satu sama lain dengan cara mereka sendiri.

Tetsuya tersenyum pahit, ketika suatu malam dimana ia terbangun karena mimpi buruk itu, ia bertemu dengan realita.

Bahwa sesungguhnya mimpi buruk yang sebenarnya adalah mendapati bahwa Seijuurou telah pergi. Ia tak lagi di sini.

* * *

_**Dua puluh dua tahun**_

Seijuurou merasakan hari-harinya makin terasa berat di Amerika. Rapat-rapat yang harus dihadirinya, kertas-kertas yang tak pernah melepaskan diri dari meja kerjanya memang merupakan hal yang ingin dibuangnya jauh-jauh.

Kapan ia dapat kembali ke Jepang? Terkadang ia merasa ayahnya bukannya memberi pendidikan ke jenjang yang lebih tinggi di Amerika, melainkan menggunakannya untuk menjalankan perusahaan mereka.

Bukan berarti ayahnya itu jahat, Seijuurou tahu, ia menghormatinya—setidaknya untuk kala waktu sekarang ini.

Tak jarang ketika Seijuurou terdiam, mungkin melamun mungkin juga berpikir, sepintas figur adik kembarnya lewat. Saat mereka masih merupakan bocah-bocah kecil, menjalankan kegiatan bersama dan main basket bersama. Semua itu membuat bibirnya terangkat samar.

Dan ketika di hari itu Seijuurou kehilangan kontrol atas dirinya dan membiarkan dirinya yang kehilangan akal sehat mengendalikan tubuh itu. Sesungguhnya ia menyesal telah mencium Tetsuya, semuanya akan berbeda mulai sekarang ini.

Mau bagaimana lagi, Seijuurou sendiri baru pertama kali dihadapkan perasaan seperti ini, yang pasti ia bingung, diam-diam ia juga merasa takut. Meskipun ia terlihat cuek pada Tetsuya selama masa SMA mereka, diam-diam ia mengawasi pemuda bersurai biru itu dan hanya dirinya yang tahu akan kegiatan itu.

Saat teman-temannya atau mungkin rekan-rekan kerjanya mengajak pergi ke _bar_, Seijuurou pasti selalu menolak. Ketika wanita-wanita cantik mulai tampak seperti ingin menjual diri pada Seijuurou (dan Seijuurou merasa muak) maka Seijuurou lagi-lagi akan menolak.

"Memangnya kau tak tertarik?" Seijuurou biasanya membalas dengan gelengan kepala.

"Ada seseorang di hatimu?" Selalu sosok Tetsuya yang menampakkan diri entah dari mana. Memang dari dulu pemuda itu selalu hadir secara tiba-tiba tetapi dalam pikiran Seijuurou—?

Biasanya Seijuurou langsung menyuruh orang itu pergi, entah siapapun juga dengan nada dingin dan bukannya kasar. Seperti biasa semua perintahnya selalu terpenuhi.

Setelah itu Seijuurou memijat kepalanya, berharap ia akan bertahan sedikit lagi sampai ia bisa bertemu kembali dengan adiknya.

Sedikit lagi, sedikit lagi.

Ia akan bertahan, ia akan berjuang.

* * *

_**Dua puluh empat tahun**_

Tetsuya membutuhkan waktu untuk menyelesaikan kuliah sekitar satu setengah sampai dua tahun, mengingat darah murni Akashi mengalir dalam pembuluh darahnya.

Setelah lulus ia benar-benar bekerja di TK Seirin. Siapa peduli akan gaji atau statusnya di masyarakat karena ia menyandang marga terhormat itu, ia hanya menikmati pekerjaannya sebagai guru TK.

Lagipula dengan perangainya yang lembut dan sabar, Tetsuya disukai semua anak dan juga orang tua, dan Tetsuya menyukai mereka.

Meskipun bayangan Seijuurou terus saja berada di pikirannya, menetap dan tak pernah tinggal dari detik pertama pesawat yang ditumpanginya lepas landas ke Amerika sampai detik ini ketika Tetsuya masih dapat menghirup oksigen untuk hidup dan menikmati indahnya ciptaan Tuhan.

_Dreamcatcher_ itu senantiasa menetap di kamar Tetsuya, melambai tiap kali angin masuk melalui jendelanya. Bahkan Tetsuya seringkali membersihkannya secara pelan-pelan dari debu-debu yang menempel. Warna merah yang mendominasi itu terus saja mengingatkannya pada sosok kakak kembar yang begitu dirindukannya.

.

_**20 Desember 20xx**_

Tetsuya genap berusia 24 tahun, rasanya nostalgia untuk mengadakan sebuah pesta kecil-kecilan berupa meniup lilin, menyanyikan lagu selamat ulang tahun, dan juga memotong kue. Hanya saja saat Tetsuya masih berusia delapan tahun, ia melakukannya bersama dengan Seijuurou.

Sekarang ia melakukannya bersama rekan-rekan guru dan juga anak-anak yang berteriak-teriak senang, entah karena menginginkan kue _vanilla_ besar yang terletak di meja yang berada di hadapan Tetsuya atau meneriakinya selamat ulang tahun.

Apapun itu Tetsuya merasa senang, senyum kecil tak pernah meninggalkan bibirnya tiap kali seorang anak maju dan menyalaminya, juga sebuah ucapan selamat ulang tahun yang disampaikan.

Tadi pagi begitu Tetsuya bangun pada pukul enam pagi, ia langsung menuliskan pesan pada Seijuurou.

**Selamat ulang tahun, Seijuurou-kun. **

Pendek, hanya seperti itu sebelum ia mengirimkannya, menatap ponsel itu beberapa saat sebelum menghela napas dan menutupnya. Kemudian ia bersiap-siap untuk kembali memulai hari yang baru, hari pertamanya di usia 24 ini, meninggalkan _dreamcatcher_ yang bergoyang karena hembusan angin yang dibentuk dari tubuhnya yang berjalan keluar kamar.

Sampai detik ini dimana semua yang berkumpul dalam ruangan kelas itu menyanyikan lagu selamat ulang tahun, ponselnya belum pernah menampakkan bahwa Seijuurou mengirimkan pesan balasan.

Hingga akhirnya dimana semuanya menyantap kue mereka masing-masing, anak-anak yang mulutnya belepotan krim pun dibiarkan sesuka hati mereka, ponsel Tetsuya bergetar.

Dengan cepat ia mengeluarkan ponsel itu dari sakunya, sebuah ponsel dari Seijuurou membuatnya bergerak lebih cepat dari biasanya.

**Tetsuya, bisa keluar dari kelas?**

Pesan itu begitu aneh, membuat Tetsuya mengerutkan keningnya samar. Seijuurou tidak mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun baginya.

"Akashi-_sensei_, ada apa?" Seorang anak bernama Kagami Taiga yang mulutnya belepotan krim itu bertanya dengan polosnya. Tetsuya memutuskan untuk menutup pesan itu, meskipun ponselnya masih berada di tangan. Ia menggelengkan kepala, mengelap bibir bocah yang belepotan krim itu dengan tisu.

"_Sensei_ izin keluar dulu."

Bahkan Tetsuya tidak mempedulikan anggukan yang diberikan sang bocah, ia langsung berjalan keluar dari ruangan kelas itu, kepalanya terus menengok ke kiri dan kanan, berkeliling untuk mencari sosok seseorang yang begitu dikenalnya. Apa mungkin ia berada di sini?

"Tetsuya," suara itu sedikit lebih berat dari yang terakhir didengarnya beberapa tahun silam. Dengan cepat ia memutar kepalanya, menemukan siluet warna merah yang begitu dikenalnya.

"Sei—juurou-kun ..."

"Menunggu lama?" Tawa kecil menyelinap dari sela bibirnya yang tidak terlalu lebar, dan berjalanlah ia ke arah Tetsuya yang masih membatu sempurna.

"Seijuurou-kun—"

"Maafkan aku." Tetsuya merasakan kedua lengan yang selalu melindunginya dulu tiap kali ia mendapat mimpi buruk melingkar di tubuhnya, membawa dirinya ke dekapan terhangat, kehangatan yang lagi-lagi begitu dikenalnya.

Tidak berubah. Seijuurou tidak berubah.

"Aku telah membuatmu menunggu."

Setitik air mata menuruni pipi Tetsuya, Seijuurou membiarkannya begitu saja dan malah mempererat pelukannya pada tubuh pemuda berambut biru itu. "Selamat ulang tahun, Tetsuya. Aku pulang."

"Seijuurou-kun memberiku kado yang begitu indah, aku tidak tahu harus merespon seperti apa." Suara itu terdengar parau, terbukti karena air mata Tetsuya yang semakin banyak keluar dari matanya.

"Berada di sisi Tetsuya sudah merupakan lebih dari cukup untukku." Persetan dengan status sebagai anak kembar, Seijuurou benar-benar menyampaikan apa yang disimpannya sejak dulu. "Karena itu, jangan tinggalkan aku?"

Tetsuya terkekeh pelan, sebelum tangannya menghapus air matanya sendiri, menyadari bahwa usianya sudah kepala dua dan ia masih menangis di tempat umum memang memalukan untuknya. Tapi apa boleh buat.

"Aku juga punya kado untuk Seijuurou-kun."

"Oh?"

Tetsuya membalasnya dengan senyum kecil dan sebuah anggukan. "Tapi ada di rumah, jadi, ayo pulang?"

"Bukannya kau sedang mengadakan pesta?"

"Aku akan bilang bahwa aku minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya dan mereka boleh menghabiskan kuenya."

Kini Seijuurou yang tertawa pelan.

"Bagaimana kalau kita pesan kue dalam perjalanan pulang?"

"Kue _vanilla_?"

"Dengan _raspberry_ di atasnya seperti waktu itu."

Tetsuya mengangguk setuju.

"Memangnya Tetsuya punya kado apa untukku?"

Tetsuya tersenyum penuh arti sebelum menjawab. "Nanti Seijuurou-kun juga tahu."

Sebuah _dreamcatcher_ digantungkan di sebelah _dreamcatcher_ merah miliknya tadi malam, tepat setelah Tetsuya membelinya di sebuah toko pada tanggal sembilan belas Desember, satu hari sebelum hari ulang tahunnya.

Sepasang _dreamcatcher_ yang berwarna merah dan biru tersebut siap untuk melindungi kedua kembar Akashi ini dari mimpi buruk mereka.

.

.

**End**

* * *

**A/N**

Maafkan kegajean saya, baru pertama kali nulis yang genre-nya family orz

Kalau ada kesalahan genre atau kesalahan penulisan jangan segan memberitahu ya. Soalnya saya nulisnya agak buru-buru kelarin satu hari, jadi begitu deh. Soalnya ide ini juga muncul tiba-tiba hehe.

Mind to review? Thanks for reading until the end!

**[08.06.14]**


End file.
